sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Związane serca! Chibiusa i Pegaz
Związane serca! Chibiusa i Pegaz (jap. 触れ合う心! ちびうさとペガサス Fureau kokoro! Chibiusa to Pegasasu) – 8 (135) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 20 maja 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Chibiusa śni. Sen oczywiście zdominowany jest przez pegaza. Dziewczynka zapewnia swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela, że wszystkie spotkania z nim utrzymuje w ścisłej tajemnicy. Próbuje też dowiedzieć się skąd pochodzi i dlaczego jej pomaga. Pegaz odmawia na razie wszelkich wyjaśnień... A w cyrku Zirconia powtarza swoją starą śpiewkę. Pewną odmianę stanowi fakt, że pada wyjątkowo ciekawe pytanie ze strony Tygrysiego Oka. A mianowicie pyta ją, co stałoby się w przypadku, gdyby osoba, w których marzeniach skrywa się pegaz, zdała sobie sprawę z drzemiącej w nim potęgi i pragnęła ją wykorzystać. Odpowiedź jest dla niego wielce satysfakcjonująca i na jej podstawie obmyśla bardzo sprytny plan pojmania skrzydlatego konia. Tymczasem następnego dnia obserwujemy Chibiusę podczas lekcji rysunku. Wszyscy malują tylko pejzaże, a ona swój ubarwia postacią pegaza. Niezbyt przypada to do gustu nauczycielce, która nie posiada za grosz wyobraźni. A przynajmniej sama tak o sobie myśli... I paradoksalnie ona właśnie jest kolejnym celem Amazońskiego Tria. Tygrysie Oko zamierza wykorzystać ją w swoim niezawodnym planie. Nastaje kolejny dzień. Usagi dźwiga zakupy, a przed nią biegnie Chibiusa. Ta druga ani myśli pomagać swojej "siostrze", gdyż umówiły się, że zakupy nosi ta, która przegra wyliczankę (papier, nożyce i kamień...). Ku nieszczęściu Usagi mała jest dobra w te klocki. Chibiusa znowu odbiega, a Usagi wpada na jej nauczycielkę. Po kilku minutach rozmowy i zbierania rozsypanych produktów, dziewczyny odchodzą, a pani Morino trafia wprost w szpony przyczajonego Tygrysa. Ten początkowo otumania kobietę, a potem atakuje. Dziewczęta, słysząc krzyki, zostawiają dopiero co napotkanego Mamoru i biegną sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Widząc problem, oczywiście zmieniają się. Jednak tym razem Tygrysie Oko działa nieco inaczej. Zamiast wzywać lemura, sam staje do walki. Sytuacja staje się bardzo groźna, ale nagle pojawia się Tuxedo Mask i blokuje przeciwnika. Chwilę wytchnienia wykorzystuje Chibiusa i wzywa pegaza. I na ten właśnie moment czeka Tygrysie Oko... Wzywa swojego nowego lemura, który w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego nie atakuje wojowniczek, ale opętuje pegaza, by w ten sposób dostać się do osoby, w której snach ten się ukrywa. Osobą tą jest jak wiadomo Chibiusa. Lemur próbuje namówić ją, by przejęła kontrolę nad pegazem. W ten sposób mogłaby okiełznać jego moc, a tym samym opanować świat. Przy okazji umożliwiłaby ostateczne pojmanie stworzenia przez Martwy Księżyc. Dziewczynka jednak propozycję odrzuca, a tym samym uwalnia spod zaklęcia pegaza. Ten wyrzuca ze swego wnętrza lemura, a potem jak zwykle daje moc Sailor Moon, by ta mogła się go pozbyć. Ostatecznie całość kończy się porządną lekcją dla pani Morino, która uczy się doceniać dziecięcą wyobraźnię i inwencję. Oprócz tego postawa Chibiusy znacznie pogłębia więź między nią i pegazem, który ofiarowuje jej Stallion Rêve, dzięki któremu dziewczynka będzie móc z nim porozmawiać, gdy są tylko we dwoje. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Morino – Eri Takeda * Hebihanabiko – Eriko Hara * Dziewczyna – Machiko Toyoshima * Dziecko – Miyuki Fukuda Galeria Zapowiedź odc135.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep135 1.jpg Ep135 2.jpg Ep135 3.jpg Ep135 4.jpg Ep135 5.jpg Ep135 6.jpg Ep135 7.jpg Ep135 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Lekcja rysunków. en:Hearts That Communicate! Chibiusa and Pegasus de:Mitten ins Herz Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii